The present invention relates, in general, to semiconductor devices, and more particularly, to complementary semiconductor devices.
Complementary semiconductor devices, and specifically III-V complementary heterostructure field effect transistors (CHFETs) or complementary heterostructure insulated gate field effect transistors (CHIGFETs) have been shown to be extremely useful for low power, low voltage and high speed applications. See, for example, "Low Power AlGaAs/GaAs Complementary FETs Incorporating InGaAs N-channel Gates," Abrokwah, U.S. Pat. No. 4,729,000 and "High Transconductance Complementary (Al, Ga) As/GaAs Heterostructure Insulated Gate Field-Effect Transistors," Abrokwah et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,814,851. The prior art discloses complementary gallium arsenide (GaAs) heterostructure devices using self-aligned ion implantation technology. CHIGFETs are CMOS-like devices using a wide bandgap insulator, such as aluminum gallium arsenide (AlGaAs) or aluminum indium arsenide (AlInAs) to confine high mobility two-dimensional electron or hole gases, in the channel, for carrier transport. The two-dimensional gases are formed close to the heterojunction of the wide bandgap material insulator and the narrow bandgap material channel. A typical channel material is pseudomorphic In.sub.x Ga.sub.1-x As. The prior art, however, exhibits several drawbacks with respect to the ohmic contact metallization employed for electrically contacting the active regions of the devices.
The complementary nature of the devices of course implies that they include both N-type and P-type devices on the same substrate. The typical ohmic metallization of the prior art is different for N-type and P-type devices. For N-type, gold germanium nickel (AuGeNi) has been used. For P-type, gold zinc nickel (AuZnNi) or gold zinc gold (AuZnAu) has been used. Both ohmic contacts rely on Au metallization for low resistance, resulting in several disadvantages. The Au-based ohmics are not etchable. Consequently, they must be defined on the device by a lift-off process. As is well understood in the art, lift-off is associated with relatively poor yields and poor pattern definition, and thus limits device geometries to relatively large dimensions. The large dimensions decrease the maximum number of devices which can fit in a given space.
The Au-based ohmics of the prior art also exhibit the disadvantage of being incompatible with modern Al VLSI metallization used for multi-layer integrated circuit interconnections. The incompatibility stems from the fact that the Au-based ohmics fail to provide a stable ohmic contact through the temperature range required for the Al multi-layer technology. Specifically, the typical Al based interconnect processes occur at or above about 500.degree. C. while Au-based ohmics fail to provide stable ohmic contacts above about 470.degree. C. Consequently, the Au-based ohmics of the prior art limit the commercial application of the complementary devices. Furthermore, over time Au tends to react with the Al, creating a problem known as purple plaque which eventually causes failure of the device.
An additional disadvantage of the ohmics of the prior art is that poor contact morphology results from complex reactions of Au with GaAs.
Moreover, a distinct disadvantage results from the prior art ohmic contacts in that two different respective materials are used for the N-type and the P-type devices. As is well understood, the use of separate materials substantially increases the complexity of device processing, which leads to increased costs, increased cycle times, increased safety risks, decreased yields, etc.
Accordingly, what is needed is an ohmic contact suitable for III-V complementary devices which can be used for both N-type and P-type devices, as well as be compatible with modern multi-layer Al VLSI interconnections while avoiding all of the other discussed drawbacks of the prior art. Additionally, it is desirable to have a complementary heterostructure field effect device which employs such an ohmic contact.